


Information Disclosure; or, the delicate art of gaining advantage over a superior officer

by redfive86



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfive86/pseuds/redfive86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon has some really juicy news for Brenda and wants to use it to her advantage.  </p><p>Spoilers for most of the Major Crimes serial Hindsight arc, but especially Hindsight Part 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information Disclosure; or, the delicate art of gaining advantage over a superior officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/gifts).



It was dark, dusk settled cool over the LAPD headquarters. Sharon Raydor walked quickly across the pavement to a small, unremarkable door in a small corner of the building across the street.  Her hand held a badge to the reader on the wall and slipped in.  She walked down the service corridor and took the small, silent service elevator at the end up to the eighth floor. She removed her heels as she slid out of the elevator, knowing that if she wanted to maintain the element of surprise her approach would need to be as silent as possible.

She padded past cubicles on darkened, carpeted floors clear across the entire length of the long building. As she reached the end, she rounded the corner and saw the light spilling from the back door of Brenda’s office. Sharon paused, listening to the noises coming from the bathroom across the hall. She slipped into the office. It was much larger than her own, with a conference table to one side around a corner from the main portion, illuminated by a single light on the desk at the center of the room. She stood back in the shadows behind the conference table and waited. After a few moments, Brenda returned, closing and locking the door behind her before returning to sit at her desk.

Sharon remained in the shadows, watching the back of the desk chair. She wanted to take control tonight and knew she’d need to have absolute surprise to get it. She waited while the other woman slid back into her work, muttering to herself in a low drawl as she wrote. Soon fingers started to scrabble at the top drawer on the desk and Sharon took her chance, using the roll of the drawer and crinkle of a candy wrapper to cover the sound of her movements. She slid up behind the chair and waited for the blonde to finish eating. Leaning forward, Sharon put her hands on both of Brenda’s forearms, pressing them into the arms of the chair as she whispered into her ear.

“Careful, you wouldn’t want me to have to screw you like I did some complete waste of humanity lawyer today.” Sharon gave a low chuckle. “Or maybe you would.”

Brenda’s breath, which had slowed when she recognized Sharon’s voice, picked back up. Sharon slid her hands up to rest on Brenda’s shoulders. Released, Brenda trids to stand up but was pushed back down by Sharon's strong hands. “You know better than to challenge a woman in triumph,” Sharon chuckles, moving so her lips skim the outer edge of Brenda’s ear. “Do you want to know what I did?”

Brenda’s eyes flicked up at Sharon, full of curiosity and fiery defiance. Her lips pursed. Sharon knew Brenda hated to give in, but could see she was dying to know what had gotten into her. Sharon leaned forward, resting her breasts against the top of the back of the office chair for a better look.  Brenda's head tilted back for a better look and Sharon leaned in for a kiss.  There was a quick struggle, working out noses against chins, but Sharon felt Brenda pressing upward, attempting to take over.  Sharon held her ground, refusing to slip into their usual arrangement, meeting every challenge of Brenda's tongue with one of her own.  Frustrated, Brenda broke the kiss and tilted her head back down, looking forward and away from Sharon.

“Go ahead, tell me if you’re so excited about it.”

Sharon tsked a few times, stepping around the chair to lean against the desk. She stood as tall as possible, trying to assert her position through height.

“Well, it’s a funny story.”

“It’s a funny story, Chief.”

Sharon fixed Brenda with her best withering mother gaze and folded her arms in front of her.

“It’s a funny story that you’re going to have to earn,” Sharon paused. “ _Chief._ ”

Sharon could almost see the calculations roll across Brenda’s face. She waited for a moment and then reached over to shut Brenda's laptop, placing it carefully into a drawer.  She sat up on the edge of the desk right in front of Brenda, pulling her skirt up a few inches as she sat. She kept eye contact as she placed her stockinged feet on either side of the other woman’s legs on the desk chair.  She leaned back onto her hands and let her knees slowly fall open. Brenda drew in a long breath, eyes drawn to her center.  The corners of Sharon's lips twitched in a smile- she'd come prepared for this, with stockings that came up to her thighs but had left her underwear back in her office, carefully folded in her purse. She could see the resolve in Brenda’s face start to falter.

They remained like that, a silent game of control working between them. Without taking her eyes off Brenda, Sharon slicked the tip of her index finger with her tongue and started to slowly tease at the soft flesh on display, her finger weaving in and out of sight. Finally, Brenda sighed, stood and pushed the chair out from underneath her, making Sharon’s legs drop back to the desk. She kissed Sharon, placing her hands on the desk next to each of Sharon’s hips. It was a hard kiss, her last act of control. The kiss softened and Brenda’s mouth started to wander, moving gently along the edge of Sharon’s chin, stopping where it met her neck.

“So tell me, then. What could possibly be so fascinating that yo…” She was cut off by Sharon’s finger against her lips.

“You’ve heard about the homicide we picked up last week?" Sharon raised her eyebrows. "Tamika Weaver and her three-year old son, gunshot wounds in a crashed car.” Brenda nodded slightly, opening her mouth.  Sharon felt Brenda’s tongue slide up the front of her finger before sucking the whole digit into her mouth.

“We also found a lot of heroin in the car with the bodies, and we’ve been chasing it around the congregation of the church we found it all in front of.” Brenda’s mouth sucked once more on her finger before moving back to Sharon’s neck while her own fingers began to undo the buttons of Sharon’s blouse.

"The community is flooded with heroin and reformed ex-cons. I thought it was going to be another gang killing, but the whole thing has become a lot more complicated. We sent the shell to ballistics and that was where is started to get interest..." Sharon's breath hitched as Brenda started to suck at her collarbone. Sharon paused, willing her voice to stay level.

“Ballistics came back with a connection to an old case.”

Brenda ran her fingertips over the nubs of Sharon’s nipples, already pressing against the thin fabric of her bra. “One of mine?”

Sharon shook her head and let her knees fall open. “Far more interesting than that. We found the murder weapon in the church.” She shivered as Brenda ran her fingers of one hand over her mound in a quick tease. “It’s the gun from the Reese murders.”

Brenda froze, two fingers of the other hand halfway out of her mouth. “I beg your pardon?”

“The very same gun, after all these years. It seems that our dead mother was the third person in the car during the first robbery.” Brenda's eyebrows rose in surprise.  

"You said I had to earn this information?" Brenda dragged out the syllables with a wicked expression on her face, immediately turned on by the suggestion of an extremely complex problem. 

A grin stretched across Sharon's face as Brenda stepped away to roll her chair back to the desk, bringing it so she could sit between Sharon’s knees. She pulled Sharon's feet back onto the arms of the chair, spreading her thighs wide for access and kissed the inside of each of just above her stockings.

“I think we might wrap those murders up this week too,” Sharon said. “There’s something there, somewhere inside this investigation, but I can’t quite figure out what. I just have this feeling.” Sharon shut her eyes and let her head fall back, feeling the talented mouth work inward, switching sides at unpredictable intervals. Brenda worked slowly, sucking gently in some spots and applying a light graze of her teeth in others. Once at the center, she dropped a quick, light kiss at the top of Sharon’s folds just underneath the patch of hair and then licked upwards along the gap, her tongue wide and flat along Sharon’s skin. She felt Brenda’s breath skitter across the damp skin and she waited with eager anticipation.

And waited.

And waited.

Sharon opened her eyes to see Brenda staring up at her, an expectant look on her face.

“Is that it?”

Sharon laughed. “We’ve been focusing on two suspects: the pastor of the church, a Reverend Price, and Tao’s old partner.”

Brenda groaned from behind Sharon’s knee, where she was sliding her glasses into a drawer. “A week with Hickman is enough to drive anyone insane.” Sharon nodded in agreement while Brenda moved back between her legs.

“We arrested him during Tamika’s funeral. He snuck into the church and held a gun to the…to the head of our other…” Sharon’s voice trailed off into a gasp as Brenda began to work her tongue again. She repeated her earlier motions, sliding her tongue upwards along and then between Sharon’s folds, each time veering just shy of Sharon’s clit. Brenda continued like this, with slow, gentle caresses landing right next to everywhere Sharon wanted them.

“To the head of our...oh...other suspect.” Sharon’s voice broke as Brenda wrapped her arms under her legs and pulled herself in closer. Sharon felt Brenda move her tongue two, no three more times and jumped as she felt Brenda suck gently at her clit. Her hips twitched again at the second suck and Sharon dropped off her hands to lay on the desk, elbowing folders and office supplies and phones out of the way. She felt Brenda move her head in deeper and shuddered as her tongue moved in short, quick movements over her clit.

“We arr...ar...arrested him yessssssss...terday.” The tension built quickly in Sharon’s body and she abandoned her story, closed her eyes, and sat back into the pleasure of Brenda’s tongue. She writhed on the desk as Brenda alternated between fast licking and gentle sucking, trying to disperse her moans with a series of short gasps. Sharon started to breathe faster, her head light, as her orgasm started to build. She slid her fingers under her bra, pushing the cups up to free her breasts. Sharon’s fingers trailed along her body to find her nipples standing straight up, hard above the expanse of pale skin. She teased each one with her fingertips, dragging them slowly over the tight skin, the extra stimulation placing Sharon even more on edge. She shuddered as the movement of Brenda’s tongue became less predictable, starting to circle around her clit and then dart across it with no warning. Sharon’s rapid breathing turned into a low whine, her hips rocking forward against Brenda’s face, searching for release.

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Sharon felt her knees slip up onto Brenda’s shoulders and let out a quiet moan as she felt Brenda’s tongue move down and start to tease at her opening with one slow, long circle. Her hips jerked forward as the other woman’s tongue teased at her opening, circling faster and then slower, taunting Sharon with the release she craved. Sharon reached for the edges of the desk to hold on and collided with something, sending pens flying.  Her hips rocked forward with each circle trying to catch Brenda’s nose against her clit, anything to send her over the cliff. Finally- oh, god, finally- Sharon felt Brenda’s tongue slide inside of her. Sharon heard a loud groan escape her lips and slammed one hand over her mouth to keep it shut. She pushed her hips even harder against Brenda’s face and felt Brenda’s chin press hard against her perineum, her tongue in as deep as possible. Sharon’s head spun with each circle of the talented tongue. Sharon started to shake on the large desk, fingers pinching and twisting at her nipples. Sharon was so lost in her drive toward orgasm that she barely noticed Brenda move her arms, one hand pressing down at the very bottom of Sharon’s torso, increasing the pressure of her tongue against the most sensitive part inside Sharon at the top of each movement, the other dropping fingers to circle lightly next to Sharon’s clit. Sharon’s entire body jerked at the extra sensation, sending a pile of folders sliding off the edge of the desk. She flicked at her nipples a few times as she felt herself move up to the edge, felt the sparks start to build at the edge of her vision. She felt Brenda’s nose brush against her clit at the same time she twisted at a nipple and she was gone. Sharon shoved the backs of two fingers into her mouth to muffle her scream and came, her body electric, jerking against the smooth wood of Brenda’s desk. Sharon felt the tension release and pulse out every vein. She bit into her fingers as her body rode the waves of pleasure, thighs clamping together against Brenda’s head.

Brenda continued to move her tongue, circling slowly, drawing out Sharon’s orgasm. Sharon rocked on the desk, small noises escaping between staggered breaths with her toes curled and legs bent, oblivious to anything but the sensations rushing through her body.  Brenda kept teasing until Sharon placed her fingertips on the top of her head and gently pushed back, unable to take any more. Brenda slid her tongue out of Sharon, licking gently at the wetness covering Sharon’s folds. Sharon laid collapsed on the desk, body still twitching slightly at intervals, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. She sat up, leaned forward, and kissed Brenda deeply. She felt the cool transfer of her wetness from Brenda’s cheeks to her own. Sharon kissed Brenda lightly once and kissed along both of her cheeks, tasting herself on the other woman's skin.

Brenda settled back into her office chair with a keen investigative expression on her face.

“So you arrested Hickman, then?”

Sharon smiled and slid off the desk, her skirt dropping back into place as she stood.

“Oh, absolutely.” she said with a smile. “Orange really suits him well. I don’t think he’s our man, though.” She paused to straighten a pile of papers she’d scattered over Brenda’s desk. “I don’t think the Reverend is either. He hasn’t been too much trouble, but his lawyer…” Sharon turned back to Brenda and rolled her eyes. “He’s been an absolute nightmare. Turning up everywhere, causing a fuss.” She waved her hands in front of her in frustration. “He seems to think that the mere act of investigation is a violation of his client’s rights.” Sharon stepped away from the large desk and moved to stand behind the desk chair again, leaning over to whisper in Brenda’s ear.

“Today I think we did something useful for the community,” Sharon whispered. “We cut off his revenue. I believe we’ve taken out a large portion of his practice.” As she spoke, she slid her hands over Brenda’s shoulders again, this time catching the light cardigan with her thumbs and encouraging it down her arms. Sharon leaned in closer to place a light kiss at the outer edge of Brenda’s collarbone.

“That obsequious lawyer?” Sharon chuckled, a low, sensuous roll. “I think you might know him.” She paused for a moment to kiss her way up to Brenda’s ear.

“It was Goldman. A conservative estimate would say that we’ve nearly ruined him.” Brenda’s gasp was a mix of surprise and pleasure as Sharon sucked at the spot behind her ear. Relaxing, Brenda rocked her head to the side to give Sharon more access.

“Go on,” she drawled, a contented smile on her lips.

“There was a shootout at a small motel this afternoon,” Sharon said, bringing her hands up to slide her fingertips along the straps of Brenda’s cami. “We ended up with one dead man, one new suspect, and a whole lot of heroin.”

“The new suspect is the Reverend’s brother, Dennis. We booked him on a misdemeanor weapons charge after the shootout, and when he called Goldman we decided we might want to leverage his...separate interests.” Sharon paused to drop a line of kisses to the center of Brenda’s neck.

“So we brought in the Reverend for a…” She ran her tongue along the top of Brenda’s breast. “Courtesy briefing.” She dropped another kiss at the top of Brenda’s cleavage.

“Of course that little weasel took the bait.” She traced the top of Brenda’s cami with her fingers.

“He stormed out of interrogation to pay the fine and found us...” Sharon pulled down the cami to find no bra, just Brenda’s breasts and smiled. “...just as we sat down to brief.”

“He came storming in in top form, shouting something ridiculous.” She cupped Brenda’s breasts in her hands. “Something about...that we were wiping our feet on the constitution.” As she spoke, she wiped her thumbs across Brenda’s nipples.

“We tried…” Sharon slid her tongue over one of Brenda’s nipples. “...to explain…” Another lick. “ ...about the briefing…” She ran her tongue around the nipple. “But all he wanted was to…” She sucked quickly. “...get the Reverend out of there.: Sharon sucked harder, swirling her tongue around Brenda’s nipple as she went.

She shifted and started the same process on Brenda’s other nipple. “So as they left, I told him I was sorry he’d have to hear about his brother’s arrest on the news.” She swirled her tongue around the other nipple. “When we told him about the shooting…” Sharon sucked at the nipple, releasing it with a wet smack. “The Reverend asked Goldman directly what he knew and the answer…” Another suck, this time with a quick scrape of teeth. “...was silence.”

Brenda laughed a satisfied chuckle as Sharon guided her up from the chair. She kissed Brenda hard, their tongues sliding against each other as Sharon undid the clasp on Brenda’s pants.

“We showed the Reverend all the evidence,” Sharon said, breaking the kiss and stepping behind Brenda. She reached around and undid the zip on Brenda’s pants, pushing them down along with Brenda’s underwear. She kissed behind Brenda’s ear quickly and put pressure behind her shoulders, encouraging her to bend over against the desk.  Brenda leaned with her head resting on her forearms, taking care to avoid the wet spot Sharon had left on her desk calendar.  

“And of course Goldman tried to convince the Reverend that we were playing a game with him.” Sharon ran her hand over the top of Brenda’s exposed ass. “At this point, the Reverend didn’t want to hear from Goldman anymore.” Emboldened by the rare opportunity to have Brenda at her will, she lifted her hand and, on an impulse, brought it down with a smack on the soft flesh. Brenda’s head shot up and she turned to look over her shoulder at Sharon.

“Captain Raydor,” she started, curtly. “I’ll thank you to remember who you’re handling.”

“Of course, _Chief Johnson_.” Sharon busted out her best innocent voice. She leaned over to be sure that Brenda could see her draw her finger out of her mouth, slick and wet. She moved the hand between Brenda’s thighs and into the wetness already waiting for her, sliding the finger inside.

“Is this better? Oh, I’m sorry.” Sharon shook her head slightly and switched back into her innocent voice. “Is this better, _Chief_?” She heard an exasperated huff come from Brenda in response. The huff was cut short by a moan as Sharon started to work the finger inside her, finding the rough sensitive patch on one wall.

“Now where was I? Oh, right. The Reverend doesn’t want to hear from Goldman, but he’s listening to us.” She added a second finger slowly, already slick.

“So we tell him about seven other heroin-related arrests in his community.” She added a third finger. Brenda rocked into the desk and whimpered. “All seven arrests were represented by Goldman.” Sharon started to curl her fingers forward with each motion. “Goldman started pleading, telling the Reverend he can explain what we’re lying about.” She started to work her hand faster, pressing against the rough spot inside her each time.  Brenda started to writhe against the desk, re-scattering the papers Sharon had just straightened.  

“He just kept desperately trying to get the Reverend to leave with him.” Sharon slid her hand up the front of Brenda’s thigh. She trailed her fingers between Brenda’s folds to get them wet. “He was like a whole new man, timidly fighting to explain himself.” Brenda’s hips twitched as Sharon started to move her fingers in small circles around Brenda’s clit.

Sharon leaned forward, her head by Brenda’s, and continued to move her hands, changing tempo every time Brenda thrust against the desk. “Finally, the Reverend flat-out asks Goldman if he is also working for his brother.” Brenda’s breathing got heavier and more labored, her body rocking into the desk, knuckles white where she was desperately holding on to the wooden surface for support.

“Goldman said nothing. He just went pale and looked away. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.” Sharon started to work her fingers even faster and tiny moans came out of Brenda’s mouth. She started to alternate her movements on Brenda's clit, adding long swipes in random directions and tapping her fingertip against it.  Brenda’s body shook and her knees buckled, gasping for breath. Sharon felt Brenda’s inner walls start to twitch and began to suck at a particularly sensitive spot on the back of Brenda’s neck, knowing she was close.

“There’s your answer.” Sharon muttered, mostly to herself, and nipped at the spot on Brenda’s neck. Brenda cried out into the desk and came, her body jerking against Sharon’s. Sharon kept her hands where they were, half supporting Brenda’s limp body and half trying to torment the other woman even more. She continued to work her fingers as Brenda rode it out, soft moans punctuated by curse words as her body shook. Finally Brenda batted her away and Sharon guided the other woman back into her chair, her hands dripping.

Sharon leaned back against the desk to enjoy the view.  It was one to be remembered- Brenda collapsed in her large office chair, hair loose and teased around her shoulders, breasts hanging down over the top of her cami, knees spread, ankles tangled in her slacks, a slick path on the leather leading back to a small pool where her legs met.  She watched Brenda try to control her breath while she continued to shake a just a little against the leather of her chair. 

Sharon paused, running her slick fingers together, an idea forming in her head.  She slid her hand into the waist of her skirt and ran her fingers between her folds, combining Brenda's wetness with her own.  She was already so aroused that the first brush of her fingers against her clit made her body jerk.  Sharon moved her fingers quickly, not bothering to tease herself, muscle memory sending her fingers into a well-worn pattern against her clit.  The wet smacking noise caught Brenda's attention immediately, her eyes going dark as they shot open to watch the movement under Sharon's skirt.  That was all Sharon needed, being watched by the woman on display in front of her.  It took only a few more passes of her fingers around her clit and Sharon came again, her other hand grabbing the lip of the desk for stability while her muscles clenched and her knees fell together.  She rode it out for a few moments, her orgasm smaller than the last one but no less satisfying.

Sharon hopped up off the desk, pulling her arm out of her skirt, her hand shining slick in the light from the desk.  She held her fingers out to Brenda who sucked each one clean.  Sharon kissed her, tasting the mix of both herself and Brenda on Brenda's tongue.  The kissed lazily until Sharon remembered her purpose from somewhere under the haze of pleasure at the back of her brain.  She pulled back and stood, fixing the buttons on her blouse and tucking it back into her skirt.  She leaned over and kissed Brenda again, this time hard and assertive, pushing her back into the chair. Brenda moaned into her mouth as Sharon worked her tongue, encouraged by her changed response to Sharon's assertiveness. Sharon broke the kiss, walking away to collect her heels from beside the conference table. Eager to keep the control she’d established, she slid her heels on and walked out of the room without word, leaving Brenda sprawled half-naked in her chair. 

Sharon took the normal elevator this time, checking that her blouse and hair were presentable before she stepped in in front of the cameras. She retraced her steps, walking back across the street to her own building. Her phone pinged from under her desk as she walked back into her office. Sharon reached into her purse eagerly.

“Don’t tell me when you work out the Reese murder. Just show me.”

Another ping. "But next time you sneak up on me make it somewhere with a bed." 

Sharon smiled, her fingers hovering over the keyboard.

“Maybe. I'll see how I'm feeling.” She shot back.  She thought for a moment.  

"Chief."  She sent the message and pressed the button on the side of her phone to turn off the screen. Her fingers drummed on the back as Sharon held the phone near her chest, biting her lip and twisting from side to side, grinning at the ceiling.  

Sharon tossed her phone into her purse, flicked the lights off, and walked out her her car with the swagger of someone who has won the battle and laid a strong foundation to take the war.


End file.
